Veritaserum
by Eshenanya
Summary: A story explaining what really happened in sixth year. Why did Snape kill Dumbledore?


Hermione stood at the gargoyle statues that had for all her time at school guarded Dumbledore's office. A tear managed to escape despite her efforts. She wiped it away fiercely. She took a deep breath, quashed the shudder coming up her spine, and said in a forceful tone that belied her fear, "Voldemort." It was the password to the office of Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress. The password was supposed to be inspiring. It was supposed to become symbolic for hope. All these years the entire Wizarding world had feared to say the name, but now McGonagall was encouraging everyone to say it—say it in hopes that someday, they wouldn't have to fear the name or the person behind it anymore. As a bonus, since so few people felt comfortable saying Voldemort's name, the password added a little security. Death Eaters were especially uncomfortable saying the name of their master (it might have something to do with working for the evilest Wizard in modern times). Hermione had to admire the new Headmistress' choice of passwords. The name everyone feared to speak was being reinvented as a source of hope. Hermione couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape her lips. It felt good to laugh when thinking about Voldemort, but it was definitely a new experience. She probably could have thought on that idea and its implications for hours, but she was interrupted.

"Well girlie, are you going to go up?" asked one of the gargoyle statues. Hermione only jumped a little bit, and then she promptly stepped onto the winding staircase as it climbed to the Headmistress' office. She walked through the door at the top of the steps and into the large circular office. It was wrapped in bookshelves that had the old Headmasters' and Headmistress' portraits nailed into the framework. The only exceptions were the entry door, a door to the Headmistress' quarters to the left, a door to a meeting room at the right, and a closet directly adjacent the entryway. On the shelves were many books, some shining and new, others tattered, and still others so old they looked like they might be reduced to dust at the lightest touch. On some of the shelves, Hermione noticed odd whirring objects, some of which she knew the purpose, and others she was dying to explore. The most interesting section of shelves, however, was an entire section, floor to ceiling, dedicated as the Home of Hogwarts History. There were several old books stacked on the highest and lowest shelves, but in the middle shelves were the objects that made this area special. Godric Gryffindor's sword, Salazar Slytherin's ring and locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup (discovered and the horcrux it housed, destroyed, at the beginning of the year), The first school mission statement, signed by the four founders, and there was even a peculiar whistle that was owned by the first ever conductor on the Hogwarts Express. In the center of the room somewhat towards the door to the meeting room, was McGonagall's desk. It held several open books, many papers, quills and ink, and all was in perfect disarray. Hermione smiled when she noticed the litter box sitting next to the desk. She remembered when two large Tawny Owls had brought the litter box. It was a birthday joke from Fred and George. It made everyone laugh, and McGonagall valued laughter in these times, so she had kept it. She might not have if she'd have known it would cover her office in kitty litter the next day. Hermione smiled at the memory. Especially since McGonagall had blamed it on Peeves, until she found out that some wonderful student had locked Peeves in the Room of Requirement, where he had been for several weeks.

"Ms. Granger? What is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow, when you're allowed to be in the corridors!"

"Professor, I have a message from Harry," Hermione paused to take in a breath, "And…Professor Snape."

Hermione watched as McGonagall's eyes lit up. She was already thinking about what this must entail, and she had one foot started in the direction of her traveling cloak before Hermione interrupted.

"Professor, you're going to want to sit down."

Part of McGonagall wanted to remark that Hermione didn't need to patronize her and try to cushion a blow, but most of her was worried for Harry. She had been the one who agreed to let him have the freedom to leave when he needed to go handle this, "private business." She should have pried, even if Dumbledore had wanted it to stay secret. She shouldn't have agreed. She just wanted him to come back to Hogwarts where she could keep an eye on him, and she had failed. She felt faint, and decided to sit.

"Professor, Harry had me brew Veritaserum at the beginning of this term." Hermione rushed on as she knew the Headmistress was about to interrupt. "He wanted to have a supply in case he should need it at all in his search." Hermione payed no attention to the confused look on McGonagall's face, but simply soldiered on. "Last night, Harry, Ron and I went off to find one of Voldemort's horcruxes," McGonagall gasped but stayed silent. She still hadn't quite pieced together what it all meant. "Well, it turns out that Voldemort found out about Harry's plan, and he sent Snape to guard the horcrux. Harry never was any good at Occlumency. When Harry saw Snape, he was incensed. He shot the Avada Kedavra at him, but Snape dodged it, and petrified us. At first, we thought Snape was just trying to feed us a story so we would leave him alone, but then I guess Harry thought about the Veritaserum in his pocket (he always carries some) because Snape knew about it, and he suggested Harry use it. He un-petrified us. I had warned Harry earlier in the year that if someone knew it was coming, they could use Occlumency to block the effects of the serum. So, Harry and I invented a spell to petrify the mind. Snape didn't see it coming—he was too busy working on Harry's mind, so I cast the spell silently and Snape dropped." McGonagall looked stunned and amazed. Inventing spells wasn't easy. She had to be impressed. "Harry force fed Snape the Veritaserum quickly and un-petrified his mind. We asked him if it was true what he said, that he killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders. He agreed that it was true, and we eventually prompted the story from him." Hermione realized she had stopped breathing, so she gulped air, and McGonagall felt that now was the time to clear her confusion.

"Voldemort has a horcrux!"

"Actually, he has seven, one which is himself, but Harry got one in second year. Dumbledore got another one last year, and Harry went with him to find another one, which turned out to be a fake. We still are trying to find the real one, but we did manage to destroy another one at the beginning of the term, and we destroyed one last night. We have theories about where and what they are because of Dumbledore."

If McGonagall wasn't already sitting, she would have definitely taken a seat at this point.

"Did you say that you and Harry _invented_ a spell?

"Well, we got the idea from Snape, but we didn't know it was him. He invented spells while he was at school here, and we needed a spell, so we invented one."

"That's very impressive Ms. Granger!" McGonagall's eyes were bursting with pride.

"Now what's this about Snape killing Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders?"

"When we gave him the Veritaserum, he told us he had taken an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy. She wanted him to protect Draco, and if Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore like Voldemort ordered, then he was to do it. He had no choice but to make the vow because Bellatrix and Peter Pettigrew were there. Peter, especially, was a spy, and might tell Voldemort. Snape just assumed Dumbledore would have a plan to get him out of it, but only dark magic can break the vow, and Dumbledore refused to use it. He forbid Snape. They had numerous arguments about it that year, which escalated when Dumbledore ordered Snape to keep the vow. Dumbledore said he would prepare Harry, and that was really all that he could do. He was ready to die rather than let harm come to Snape. He argued that he was an old man anyway, and…and…" Hermione broke off as tears flooded her eyes. McGonagall handed her a tissue and patted her back until she stopped crying.

"Snape was repulsed. He couldn't find enough hatred though to perform the Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore knew that might happen, and he said that as long as there was some green light, it should fool people. Snape cast the spell, but it only knocked Dumbledore off the tower. The fall killed him." Hermione had finally said what she had come to say. Her shoulders sagged as the weight was lifted, and she took a seat.

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one Professor."

"Okay, well for Snape's safety, I think it should be just us. The fewer who know, the fewer can betray. If Snape would be willing, he could send messages to me by Patronus. He would be an excellent spy for our side."

"But how could you pass on the information without arising suspicion?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'll just pass it off as being information from a spy on the inside, and if I say I have my reasons, no one will question the source."

Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower and filled in Ron and Harry, and then she went to bed, exhausted. She slept better than she had in months.

The End

(No! Really! That's it! There will be no sequel! This really is a one-shot! I swear! Well! If you beg me I might be tempted! )

Please go visit: http/thaelixir. 


End file.
